My life as the detragon
by Sweetly Delightful
Summary: A young woman is transformed into a living orchestra and forced to play music against her will. In her final moments, she reflects on how she got here and tries to leave a message for her one true love. Rated K plus for general sadness. OcxOc


**My life as the detragon**

**This is just a sad one shot about what could have powered the detragon and maybe their life as well. I don't own Professor Layton but I do own my OC.**

_Dear Mr Wood,_

_I'm sure you know that your fiancée, Jenna Rockell, disappeared a while ago. However, you probably do not know what happened to her. It is a sad story, but she asked me to tell you this so here goes…_

So this is me, Jenna. I was a singer on the cusp of my career, happily engaged to my true love and I was happy. Sure, my life wasn't perfect, but it was a good life. Nothing is perfect, Neo used to say.

Thinking of Neo makes me want to cry. No, I will not cry. I don't want to die crying.

I don't want to die at all, but I know I will. I don't want to die, I don't want to die-but who am I kidding? I know it's the end for me.

I would scream, but over there on the beach, a composer is saying goodbye to his only daughter. And I know how she's feeling.

I think about how this started, how my life crumbled to ruins. Well…I guess it started when I went to the Crown Petone meeting.

_Memories…_

The Crown Petone was just an idea, but here I was, standing next to the building site where it was going to be. I had seen the plans and it looked beautiful on paper, but I didn't know if they would be able to pull it off in real life.

Anyway, I was there to audition for a part in the first opera to be performed there, The Eternal Kingdom. It was only a small part but every great singer has got to start somewhere.

There was another reason I was there. My hero, the singer Jenis Quatlane, was going to star in this opera and I really wanted the chance to perform on the same stage as her.

My audition went really well. The judges were Oswald Whistler and another masked man who, frankly, looked like a girl. They sent me out and I felt hopeful that I could have got a part.

So I was standing by the origins of a legendary theatre when the masked man appeared behind me.

"It is impressive, isn't it?" He had a slight French accent.

"Umm…I guess so."

"Would you like to see the instruments? They're in a room just here."

Now before you give me the, don't leave with strangers thing, you should know the whole place was buzzing with candidates for the opera so I thought just going into a room on the side wouldn't be a problem.

As soon as we were in, he locked the door. That was when I realized that he might not be completely harmless. I instantly ran for the door, trying to grab the keys from his hand.

He was stronger than me and threw me into a glass cylinder. I knew I was doomed, even then. The glass doors closed me off from the world. And then I felt pain.

It was blinding, searing agony. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't scream anymore. My mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

Then it all went black.

When I woke up, I felt different. I looked around. I was much more high up than I used to be and I was on top of a piano. I was surrounded by musical instruments.

I felt my face. My face was still there, the necklace that Neo gave me, my purple t-shirt and jeans I'd been wearing-so why did I feel so different?

I saw the madman that had put me here, sitting in the corner. "Hey!" I tried to shout but it came out as a note on the piano. A sense of horror began to dawn on me.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm sure you have questions, so let me answer them. I am the scientist Jean Descole. As of now, you are a musical instrument. You should probably try and play something to get used to it. You can pick any tune."

Instead, I tried to scream. The piano erupted in discords of all kinds.

Descole the girl scientist, as I call him, flinched, but remained calm.

"Screaming will not help."

I already knew that. But I had to scream, to let out all the emotion inside me. Now I thought about what to play.

I decided on a favourite song of ours (me and Neo), Scarborough Fair. When I played it, it sounded beautiful, even if I say so myself.

_Are you going to Scarborough fair,_

_Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme,_

_Remember me, to one who lives there,_

_She once was a true love of mine._

It's fitting that I chose to play that. I will never be Neo's true love again.

_Now..._

Now, I sit here and I watch a girl die and I decide to play it again, to feel my own pain. And this time, I hear my voice singing, while the piano plays harmony.

_Are you going to Scarborough fair,_

Everyone on the beach looks round at me in astonishment. Jenis, my hero, joins in.

_Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme,_

_Remember me, to one who lives there, _

_She once was a true love of mine_.

"Professor…is it my eyes or was there someone standing on the piano, singing, just now?"

"I think so, Luke."

They slowly turn away from me, trying to ignore the phenomenon. Mr Whistler turns to the Professor Layton guy.

"I must thank you for saving Melina, Professor Layton."

"Who's gonna thank me?!"

My cry echoes over the beach, a cry of anguish and pain. Every head turns to me.

"Who is going to thank me for the sacrifices I made for your daughter, Mr Whistler? Sacrifices I was forced to make by a scientist! Sacrifices I was forced to make because I had this!" I hold out my necklace.

Jenis' hand flies to her neck.

"Yes, Melina only knew the song of the sea because she wore that! You only know the song of the sea because you are wearing it now! Descole only knew the song of the stars because it was permanently ingrained into his _piano_!"

I hate being that. I don't want to die as Descole's piano. I want to die as a singer. The way I sang to Neo in the theatre.

Memories…

"But those of you who lose, will lose your lives!" cried Descole with a flourish.

My eyes settle on Neo. He is in the audience with an expression of acceptance on his face. He accepts that he is going to die.

No! Don't accept it! I wanted to tell him but I couldn't, not then.

When the theatre began to shake and break off into a ship, everyone except Neo left the theatre. He turned to go too, but then I thought, this is the last time you'll see him. So I sang him our song.

_Are you going to Scarborough fair,_

_Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme_

_Remember me, to one who loves there,_

_She once was a true love of mine._

His eyes lingered on the piano that played by itself before he left. It was nice to know that Neo cared about me enough to come and see me play music in the opera I had so wanted to sing.

_Now..._

Everyone has left now. They left this cursed island hours ago.

I can't hold onto life much longer. The piano is the only thing keeping me alive now. But I want three things when I die.

I want to die alone.

I want to die singing.

I want to die looking at the stars.

My neck feels bare. I gave the necklace to Jenis and told her to give it to Neo. She's the only one who understands why. I also told her to tell Neo the whole story about what happened to me.

The sun is setting. This will be my last sunset. I am like Melina; I know when my last memory will be.

Slowly the sun gives way to the moon and I stare at the stars above me. Then I turn to the vast expanse of the sea, and I sing for the last time.

_Are you going to Scarborough fair,_

_Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme,_

_Remember me, to one who lives there,_

_She once was a true love of mine._

I linger on the last note, and then, as it finishes, I let go.

Goodbye.

_Now you know what happened to Jenna and I hope I have put your mind at peace by telling you all this. As I said, she wanted you to know._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Jenis Quatlane_

**Awww…sad! I just felt like writing a sad fanfic and this idea popped into my head while I was watching the eternal diva the other day to get ideas for another fanfic I was doing. See yap!**


End file.
